


【PWP补档】朋友，班迪日狮了解一下吗？

by Crussio



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crussio/pseuds/Crussio
Summary: *是邪教cp，电箱×阿狮*如题，是个🚗*ooc依旧





	【PWP补档】朋友，班迪日狮了解一下吗？

“早上好，小东西。”

奥利弗在走下地下室楼梯时听到多米尼克又在用同样的问候语迎接他。他正坐在这间小地下室里唯一能够被称作是家具的皮质沙发上，招呼着他今天唯一的一位小客人。

“我一点也不好。”奥利弗回答他的语气很粗鲁，但声音却一点都没有他原本有的那种十足的中气。

多米尼克知道是为什么，他计算过，上次自己卖给他的药只够他用到上个周。他抬起头时看到奥利弗苍白的脸上带着一层细密的汗珠，来到这里的那段路程对现在的他而言一定漫长又磨人，因为他能听到奥利弗压抑的喘息声。

“这次还是一个月的量。”多米尼克决定不让奥利弗看出自己很在意他现在的状况，“你带了多少钱？”

“全价的百分之八十，我想。”奥利弗一边说着一边将自己口袋里的一大把钞票拿了出来。

“和你同龄的人现在都应该是在学校，小东西。”多米尼克把钞票接过来一边点着数目一边说道，“而不是在这里，因为付不起嗑药的费用就让我们这些人随意操你的屁股。”

“别他妈废话，快点把东西给我。”喘匀了气后奥利弗又摆出了他那张标志的臭脸和尖牙利嘴，这让多米尼克更加想看他过一会的表现。

多米尼克没有多说话，他把手边的一包东西丢给了奥利弗，顺便又丢给他一包崭新的注射器。

奥利弗几乎是迫不及待的拆开了多米尼克扔过来的包裹，药物进入体内后他的身体不自控的颤抖了起来，多米尼克借着昏暗的灯光看着奥利弗的脸上逐渐漾起了一丝满足的笑容。“如果以后我儿子变成这样的话，”他想着，“我一定会把他溺死在化粪池里。”

“所以，”多米尼克把翘着的二郎腿放下来把腿打开了一点，“照我们之前约定好的？”

奥利弗没有吱声。但是他朝着多米尼克的方向走了过去，在距离多米尼克还有半步距离的地方他弯着身子跪下来，伸出还有些颤抖的手解开多米尼克的皮带，拉开裤链掏出藏在里面的阴茎。他伸出粉色的舌头润湿了干皱的嘴唇，然后张开嘴把多米尼克的阴茎头含入口中。

奥利弗每次都会以舌面的轻轻舔舐作为开头，然后舌尖划过凹槽撩拨顶端的小口吸出腥涩的前液。在做口活的时候他从来都不会抬起眼睛看多米尼克的反应，但他知道当多米尼克把手掌搭在他脑袋上的时候他就该开始遭罪了。

他感觉多米尼克的手掌在逐渐收紧，同时他脑后的几绺头发也被他抓在了手里。然后他的脑袋就被多米尼克狠狠的按了下去，他的舌面在这时候能够感觉到多米尼克柱身上突突跳动的血管，而原本属于那里的冠状头现在抵上了他的嗓子眼。奥利弗轻轻皱了皱眉但还是选择了顺从，他的喉咙里发出轻微的咕噜声像是在发泄不满的小狗，尽管如此他却一直在把自己的脑袋往多米尼克的胯下塞，多米尼克摸上他的脖颈时能感觉到自己的阴茎撑开他喉管造成的凸起。

当多米尼克觉得已经足够的时候他会捏两下奥利弗的后颈来提醒他。后者把他的阴茎吐出来时嘴里沾满了黏糊糊的液体，有的属于他自己，剩下的则属于多米尼克。在药物的作用下奥利弗的阴茎不需要抚慰就已经硬了起来撑起他的裤裆，他费劲的直起身子爬上沙发跨坐在多米尼克的腿上试图解开他自己的皮带，但他的手抖的厉害，尝试了多次无果后多米尼克毫不客气的拍开他的手亲自帮他解开了。

“谢谢。”奥利弗嗫嚅着说道。

“把接下来的事情做好我会考虑接受你的谢意。”多米尼克把脑袋往沙发靠背上一仰，向下斜着眼睛看向奥利弗。

奥利弗用力吞了下口水，然后慢慢的把自己的裤子褪到小腿的位置。他知道自己此时不会有心力脱掉自己的内裤，所以他每次来到这里的时候根本就不会穿那玩意。

他俯下身子把脸贴在多米尼克的颈侧讨好似的舔了舔他的锁骨，然后把自己的一只手绕到身后用中指和无名指为自己扩张。已经被多次使用过的穴口变得越来越敏感，奥利弗能感觉到自己抚平上面的褶皱时自己无意识的轻颤（这一次的无关药物而是关乎快感），而当他把两根手指的指尖探进去时他突然发出了一声呻吟，然后他立马就咬紧了自己的嘴唇羞愧的涨红了脸。

在第一次来到这里前奥利弗一直以为自己根本就没有感到羞耻的能力。

他的手指继续在穴口处来回磨蹭，似乎这里带给他的快感已经足够他得到满足。但多米尼克似乎不以为然，他抓住了奥利弗的手腕把他的手指头往他的身体里塞，感觉到异样的奥利弗轻轻扭了扭身子同时用力动了下手腕试图挣脱多米尼克抓住自己的手，但当多米尼克引导他的指尖碰上自己的前列腺时奥利弗却惊叫着软下了腰颤抖的更加厉害，柔软的肠肉开始分泌汁水，随着手指的抽插被一点点带出来濡湿了穴口，奥利弗闭起眼喘息起来，在享受快感的同时无意识的用脑袋磨蹭多米尼克的颈侧。

“我建议你赶紧开始，小东西。”多米尼克抓着奥利弗的手腕用力戳了一下他的前列腺，同时凑到他的耳边轻声道，“我没耐心陪你过家家。”

奥利弗发出了一声不满的嘤咛用力挣开了多米尼克的手还报复似的狠狠拍了一下，同时低下声音絮絮地用法语骂他。但他还是乖乖的把手探下去扶住多米尼克硬挺的阴茎贴上自己微微张开了的穴口。滚烫的阴茎头抵上穴口的时候奥利弗舒服地哼哼了两声，然后咬住了嘴唇一点点坐了下去。

“呜哇……唔……！”

多米尼克在他坐进去一点点的时候立马就扶住了奥利弗劲瘦的腰身往下拉，坚硬的阴茎头不偏不倚地碾过奥利弗体内的那一块软肉。奥利弗被突如其来的快感弄得叫唤起来，他努力的仰起天鹅似的脖子大口的喘息，凸起的喉结不时因为被过度分泌的唾液哽住而上下颤动，他润湿的双眼因为过载的快感而失焦，扭动着的身体毫不含蓄地祈求多米尼克再给予他更多。

多米尼克把这一切都看在眼里，他看着奥利弗享受着自己的药物和阴茎带给他的双重快感，柔软的肠肉努力的绞紧像是一张贪吃的嘴吮吸着他，但奥利弗垂下眼睛看向他时他眼睛里没有任何反射的光，因此奥利弗也不知道他的脑子里到底都在想些什么。

然后多米尼克把奥利弗抱紧了固定住，同时猛地挺动腰肢让自己粗大的肉刃撑开奥利弗的直肠在他体内抽插。

“太多了，太多了……啊……！”

奥利弗紧闭着眼像是在忍耐着什么让他感到痛苦的事情，但他很清楚自己的阴茎已经相当精神的立了起来，外溢的前液甚至还弄湿了多米尼克腹部的衣物，他就在这个时候达到了高潮。

“精力旺盛的小垃圾。”多米尼克一边这样说着一边抬起手在奥利弗的屁股上来了一巴掌。奥利弗不满的在喉咙深处怒吼了一声，但很快这只发怒的小狗（这时候他还不是狮子呢）就被多米尼克的几下抽插哄的服服帖帖。

奥利弗很明显不喜欢多米尼克叫他小垃圾，但他却更明显的喜欢多米尼克操他。他还记得多米尼克第一次要求他肉偿时他气的一口啐在了他的脸上，但没过多久他就像一个廉价的婊子一样在多米尼克身上忘情的扭着腰。想到了这一点奥利弗的穴口下意识地收缩起来，然后便被感觉到这一点异样的多米尼克紧紧抓住操干起来。

多米尼克凑过去想要咬奥利弗的脖子时他开始拼命的挣扎，他有自己的女朋友，不希望自己身上出现其他男人的痕迹。但当他的女朋友在他身下时，他靠着回忆多米尼克操他的情景获得快感。

多米尼克射在奥利弗体内时他体内的药物正好开始发挥出最大的效用，奥利弗的身体在他怀里抽搐起来，在多米尼克操进他最深处时他把脑袋埋进多米尼克的怀里抽噎起来。

多米尼克没想到过去了那么多年自己还会梦到这些事情。

他艰难的在阳光下睁开了眼睛，现在是早上九点半，奥利弗在他面前的病床上睡着。古斯塔夫没兴趣待在有他们两个在的病房里，只是嘱咐了他一句奥利弗醒来的时候告诉他一声。

奥利弗醒来的时候是早上十点左右，他转了转眼珠子，然后把脑袋侧到多米尼克那里看向他。

“早上好，小东西。”多米尼克抬起眼睛和他对视。

“我一点也不好。”

奥利弗扬起嘴角笑了笑，回答他的声音很轻柔。


End file.
